


10 Pounds

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Lapis Lazuli, Chubby peridot, F/F, Fluff, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Lapis insists that Peridot needs to be weighed again
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 4





	10 Pounds

Lapis and Peridot were curled up together on the couch rewatching Camp Pining Hearts for what felt like the millionth time when the taller girl’s hand found its way underneath Peridot’s shirt. She smiled at the soft flesh she found there and pressed her palm against it.

“Hey, Peri?”

“Hm?”

Lapis pushed her round belly into the blonde’s back as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Have you been snacking?”

Peridot shuddered at the way Lapis’s fat squished against her, “N-Not any more than usual, why?”

“Hmm. Are you sure about that?” She gently pinched the small amount of chub on Peridot’s waist, “You’re feeling a little soft.”

Peridot blushed, “Don’t be absurd, Lazuli. Nothing has changed in my diet. There’s no reason I should start putting on weight now.”

Lapis sat up behind her, “I think we should check.”

The short girl groaned, “We’re in the middle of an episode Lapis.”

“An episode we’ve seen more times than I can count. Come on, CPH will still be here when we get back. This won’t take long. Humor me?”

Peridot sighed and stood up, “Fine, but only so you’ll shut up about it.”

“Yes!” Lapis hopped up, causing her body to jiggle slightly from the sudden movement, and dragged Peridot to the bathroom.

Peridot rolled her eyes and started to step up onto the scale when Lapis grabbed her wrist.

“Get undressed.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Peridot! This has to be accurate.”

“Okay, okay.” Peridot stripped down to her underwear and stepped on the scale. Before the digital numbers could load, a head of blue hair blocked her view.

“Ha! I was right!”

“What? No way! Move!” Peridot pushed Lapis’s head out of the way and frowned at the red “125 LB” staring back at her.

“See? A whole 10 pounds heavier than last time. You’re getting soft!”

Peridot brought her hands up to cover her mouth and slowly stepped off of the scale, looking down at her body.

Lapis’s tone shifted from smug to concerned, “Peri?”

Peridot stayed rooted on the spot and said nothing.

“Hey. Peri, look at me.”

Peridot slowly looked up at her, her eyes shining with tears.

“Woah, woah, woah.” Lapis put her hands on Peridot’s trembling shoulders, “Peridot, what’s wrong?”

Peridot lowered her hands, “I… I’m not… I wasn’t…”

Lapis brought a hand up to wipe away a stray tear, “I need you to use your words, love.”

“I didn’t mean to gain weight…”

Lapis frowned, “So? I didn’t either, but obviously, that didn’t matter.”

Peridot shook her head, “That’s different, Laz…”

“Peri, you know you live with a fat girl right? This was bound to happen sooner or later. There’s pretty much only ever junk food in this apartment and I’m constantly eating, it’s normal for that to rub off on you a bit.”

“But that means I’m eating your food…”

Lapis raised her eyebrows, “We can buy more food, silly.” She slid her hands down to Peridot’s waist, “This is good. I’m glad you’ve put on weight. I don’t want to be the only chubby one.”

Peridot scoffed, “You’re not chubby, Lazuli. You’re fat. You’re like 60 pounds heavier than me.”

Lapis rolled her eyes and pulled Peridot into a tight hug, “Well maybe I don’t want to be the only fat one either. Besides, I might have a headstart on the weight gain in terms of numbers, but you’re at least 4 inches shorter than me, 60 pounds goes a long way when you’re that tiny.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’m positive. Get fat with me, Peridot.”


End file.
